


Day 4: Free Day

by GemmaRose



Series: Matt Holt Week [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Languages and Linguistics, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Some things just don't make sense unless you grow up with them.





	Day 4: Free Day

“It’s mine.”

“No, it’s mine! I was here first!”

“Well I was _born_ first.”

Shiro opened the door, and stopped short two steps through it at the sight of Pidge and Matt glaring at each other in the middle of the rec room. “Is something wrong?” he asked, looking between them.

“Yes.” they snapped in unison, not looking away from glaring at each other.

“This asshole is saying he should get Altean instead of me!” Pidge exclaimed, throwing an arm out and almost hitting Matt’s glasses off his face.

“And those traitors are agreeing with her!” Matt protested, gesturing over Pidge’s head at where Hunk Lance and Coran were sitting on one of the couches.

“Hey, they’ve got a point.” Hunk defended. “You do scifi and fantasy languages, they do dead and near-dead ones.”

“Alien!” Matt shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. “I do alien languages, and fictional ones, and Altean is an _alien_ language.”

“I’m still not entirely sure what this argument is about,” Allura said slowly from her seat on the couch behind Matt. “Why can you not simply both learn the language?”

The Holts groaned in concert, and Lance rolled his eyes. “You never had siblings, did you.” he said flatly, and Coran nodded next to him.

“She did not.”

“I don’t understand either.” Shiro frowned, going and leaning against the back of the couch Allura was sitting on. “Can’t you just take turns in the language room? Or, Pidge, I’m certain you could migrate that program to a tablet.”

Hunk scoffed. “It’s not about _turns_ , Shiro. It’s about who gets to learn it. I still say Pidge has a stronger claim, and they’ve already been working on it.”

“Ha.” Pidge grinned. “If we call a vote, I’ll win.”

“Why vote?” Keith piped up, eyes not leaving the datapad in his hand. “Hit the training deck and duke it out, winner takes all.”

Pidge and Matt looked at each other, and Shiro sighed. He knew those expressions. “Practice weapons only.” he said firmly as the pair rushed past him to the door.

“I’m gonna kick your ass!” Pidge yelled as they sprinted into the hallway.

“In your dreams, shorty!” Matt retorted, and then the door was shut and Shiro sank down onto the couch with a sigh.

“If we have to put either one of them in a pod, it’s Keith’s fault.” he said, and Keith made a noncommittal noise.

“I do not understand humans.” Allura shook her head, standing and smoothing down her skirt.

“You don’t understand _siblings_.” Coran corrected her. “My brothers and I would have the same type of fights, when we were at that age.”

“Is that what that was?” Shiro asked, looking between the three people seated opposite him.

“Yep.” Lance nodded. “You gotta grow up with siblings to get it.”

Shiro silently thanked his lucky stars that he was an only child.


End file.
